Scat and the Pink Shadow
by Snoutmol
Summary: "Shut up," Said Scat's guard for also probably the one-hundredth time.   "But Scat doesn't like being not-happy!" replied the sad, green dinosaur. Scat's guard made no reply and instead began sharpening his knife.    Scat will be Bowser's next sacrifice.
1. The Shadow Yoshi

**Chapter One**

_The Shadow Yoshi_

Scat was a yoshi who lived in a little borough by himself on the side of a small hill. Scat was a green yoshi who had an unusually large tongue compared to most yoshis (13.8 feet instead of of the usual 11.2.) It was around midnight while Scat lay curled up in a ball snoring softly to himself when a growl woke him from his sleep. Scat squealed, hugged his knees and scooted into a corner. His eyes darted back and forth nervously. Scat heard the growl again- it was his stomach. Scat sighed with relief and wiped his brow.

"Scat hungy!" snorted Scat as he got up and climbed from his hole. "Me is going to the apple field to get a yummy hungy," sung Scat as he walked along a twisting trail. after a few turns Scat came to a goomba waddling along the same trail as he. "Ooh, a yummy," Scat said as he licked his lips.

"No! I have a wife and three kids! Please no., I didn't know it could all end this quickly!" sobbed the goomba.

"Scat a veggie-tarrian, me no eats meat," said Scat. "Actually, you do look kinda yum yummy, maybe I'll just-" the goomba was gone before Scat could finish his sentence. "Wanna be fweinds?" Scat yelled to the goomba who had already ran away. "Hmm," Scat thought to himself as he continued on his way, "Scat just wanted to be fweinds." Soon Scat arrived at the apple field where he approached a tree and crunched into a delicious, Juicy apple when he noticed a snout sticking out from in between the branches of the apple tree. Scat yelped and jumped back just before a soft wind blew a branch out of the way to reveal a beautiful pink Yoshi. The pink yoshi grunted, shot out her tongue, and grabbed an apple with the wormlike, saliva covered rope. The apple shot into her mouth to never be seen again. Scat was slightly annoyed because he had been saving that apple for last as it had been the most delicious looking. The pink yoshi shot out her tongue to retrieve another apple from the tree and ate it. The yoshi repeated this process six more times and then laid an egg, as most yoshis do when they have eaten a total of eight apples. The egg cracked open to reveal a fireflower, which the pink yoshi gingerly picked up on her tongue and quickly threw it into a crate that sat next to her. She snorted and picked up the crate, which she brought to a new apple tree to start the process over again.

Scat sat down on the ground and stared at the pink yoshi, curious about why she was collecting power-ups and also welcoming an excuse to look at the cute girl yoshi. Scat couldn't help but notice a faint discoloration in her eyes, they were slightly red. Not the sleepy eyed red but something else. Scat thought for a moment until he came to a conclusion; she was infested by shadow bugs! When shadow bugs infest a living thing they gain full control over that thing. Shadow bugs are evil and work only for king bowser himself! Scat, extremely disturbed by what he had seen, dashed away, so scared his tongue was shaking. Shadow bug infested yoshis can be very vicious. Scat shivered and ran further away for several miles. soon he approached a thick overgrowth of trees where he happened upon a shy guy. The shy guy held his hands up in alarm and began to back away from Scat. The shy guy continued so until he inspected Scat's eyes, (which were there normal blue color,) and then settled back down again. "Where ya go 'in in such a hurry?" asked the shy guy "ye look like ya 've seen a ghost!"

"Scat saw a scary pink yoshi, me was scared, me runned fawr away 'cause of the scary," replied Scat as he pointed a shaky finger towards where he had come. The shy guy looked frightened but not surprised.

"Looks like we got ourselves the same problem." said the shy guy.

"You mean dat you saw tha scary to?" asked Scat, surprised.

"I didn't see the same one you saw. mine wasn't pink, it was blue" answered the shy guy, subconsciously picking at the dirt with a twig.

"Theiws more then one!" squealed Scat, his eyes wide in terror.

"It appears so."


	2. The Bath of Power

**Chapter Two**

_The Bath of Power_

"Mwahahaha!" laughed Bowser as another shadow yoshi emptied his crate of power-ups into a huge metal tub, big enough for bowser to fit comfortably in. Soon, in only three days time the tub would be full and Bowser would lie down in it and use all the power-ups at once. He would become invulnerable and powerful beyond measure. (This had been all Kamek's idea because bowser would never be able to come up with a plan this great but he still told all his koopalings otherwise.) Bowser cackled once more and left the room.

"Well, Scat m-"

"How do you know scat's name!" questioned Scat.

"Well, you sorta talk in third person so I just guessed…" replied the shy guy "anyway, m' names Flip, 'case ya wanted to know."

"Wanna be fweinds?" asked Scat.

"uh, sure" answered Flip

"Yay!" yelled Scat. They both heard a rustling of bushes and a loud crunching

"Get up." Said Flip urgently.

"Why?" asked Scat.

"Get up," said Flip, more urgently this time. This time Scat just decided to get up regardless of why he was doing it. "Now follow me and don't look behind you," said Flip. Flip began slowly and quietly picking his way through the thicket of trees. Scat followed. Scat heard a crunch again. He couldn't resist, he looked behind him. In the darkness behind him he could hardly see but he could make out the outlines of a yoshi eating apples, regardless of the light he could still see flaming red eyes. The pupils moved and looked at him. at HIM. Scat was locked in place momentarily until he gained enough willpower to scream. Scat panicked, lunged out with his tongue until he found Flip, stored him temporarily in his mouth, and bolted from the thicket of trees. Scat ran as fast as a yoshi could run (around 35mph.) He ran until he reached a lake, which he swam across in less then three minutes. Scat ran until he reached a village, where he finally stopped. he was very hungry and forgot that flip was in his mouth so he swallowed.

"Scat thinks that was yumsters! Wait a second… um., I forget." Scat said to himself. "Scat decided to sleep in the village. he did not know where he would go but he would never go back home after looking into the eyes of the shadow yoshi. He curled up onto the ground and went to sleep.


	3. Kidnapped by a Shadow

**Chapter Three**

_Kidnapped by a Shadow_

Scat groggily sat up and stretched his arms in the air. He yawned and thrust himself onto his feet. Scat looked around with his half open eyes and announced to himself:

"Scat don't know where Flip is, where Flip?" Scat looked over his shoulder and shook his head. "Me thinks Flip go homed cause he was a-scared," Scat stretched once more and decided he was hungry so he waddled into a restaurant nearby where he fell into a seat. A waitress came to his table and handed him the menu. "Hmmm… what should Scat have?" Scat asked himself. Scat finally decided what he wanted and the waitress came back just in time.

"Have you decided yet?" asked the waitress, taking his menu.

"Me thinks I have. Scat will get the scwumptious paratrooper eggs," replied Scat

"Ok, that will be ready in just a second," Said the waitress, walking away. Scat counted the milliseconds up to one second but the food had not come yet. He was annoyed at the waitress for lying to him. about five minutes later the waitress came with a tray full of steaming hot paratrooper eggs. Scat breathed in the warm air, his tongue shot out and the eggs disappeared. Scat got up and prepared to leave but the waitress spotted him. "You gotta pay for that!" The waitress yelled across the room to Scat.

"But me was hungy! me no have no coins for you!" Scat replied.

"Then you'll have to work it off." Said the waitress, now nearing Scat's table.

"I don't wanna," said Scat, and he darted from the restaurant. Scat left the village immediately. He walked out and went through long, endless, fields of grass. Scat did not know where he was going but felt comfort in walking. When Scat rounded a bend of trees he came across the pink shadow yoshi and the blue one Flip had talked about. The both came towards him at lightning speed. The blue one tackled Sat while the pink one tied a burlap sack around Scat's head. They bound his wrists behind his back with rope and chains. Scat was hauled to his feet again and was marched in a direction he did not know. he could not see because of the sack over his head, He could hardly breathe the knot around his neck was so tight, and his wrists were being rubbed raw by the unsteady moving of the ropes he was bound to. They marched like this for days on end until finally the sack came off his head and he was thrust into a jail cell who-knows-where. He stared timidly through the bars of his cage, frightened by the army of shadow yoshis building up around him. a koopa troopa came to him and spoke through the bars of Scat's jail;

"You will be brought to the room of shadows and be turned into a shadow yoshi tonight where you will serve king Bowser forever, be mentally prepared." Scat quaked with fear and collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. The koopa troopa left in disgust.

"Scat have to go poopy" Scat said to himself through his tears. "Wheres the potty!" Scat yelled. he couldn't find one. So he pooped on the floor. In the middle of his poop sat a very angry looking shy guy. "Flip! Yay!" yelled Scat happily.

"Why did you eat me?" asked Flip in a very angry tone

"Scat didn't mean to eat you like a yum yum," replied Scat, hurt

"While I was in your stomach I came across some very disturbing sights. I even got a little weird ameba-like green think stuck in my mouth at one point," said Flip

"What the emooma, I mean the omoomoo, no wait the o-"

"The ameba?" questioned Flip

"Yeah that," continued Scat "did it taste good?"

"No." answered Flip very slowly like he was talking to an idiot, (Which sadly, he was.) Flip shook himself to get the poop off which flung all over the interior of the jail cell. "oh this is disgusting, what did you eat?" asked Flip.

"Me eated some yummy paratrooper eggs," replied Scat

"Ugh, oh my god., ewe" wheezed Flip, horrified. Then he looked around. "Why are we in a cage?" Flip yelled.

"The scarys came for me and stole me into dis cage and now the meanie weenies are gonna turn Scat into a scary tonight." said Scat.

"Oh no…" whispered Flip sadly to himself

"Scat gots to gee out of hewer!" hollered Scat

"Don't worry, I'll help you. I think I can fit through the bars of this cage.


	4. Escape and Capture

**Chapter Four**

_Escape and Capture_

Flip grunted as he squeezed himself through the bars of the jail. "I'll go get the keys to the cage from the guard and let you out," whispered Flip from the other side of the bars. Scat nodded to Flip. Flip waddled away, leaving a trail of poop behind. Flip snuck up on the guard, (a hammer bro.) Flip stole a hammer from the guard's pocket. Apparently he hadn't removed the weapon carefully enough because the hammer bro turned on Flip.

"Hey what the-" The hammer bro began saying before he was struck over the head by his own hammer. The hammer bro fell to the floor where a stream of blood left his nose. Flip took the key from the hammer bro's other pocket and grinned as he held it above his head.

"Quick! Get Scat out of cage!" yelled Scat to Flip. Flip, remembering what he was doing, walked the key over to Flip's prison and unlocked it. Suddenly all of the other prisoners yelled: "Hey over here! unlock mine!"

"Oh, great. should we free all the other prisoners, Scat?" asked Flip

"Yes he said yes!" yelled all the other prisoners in unison. Scat looked at the prisoners closely and discovered they were all infested by shadow bugs.

"No, there scarys!" squealed Scat

"C'mon then, lets get ourselves outa here then," Said Flip, only loudening the other prisoner's pleading. Scat and Flip sneaked out of the jail and onto an old dirt road barely visible through an immense fog. Scat looked around.

"My feet cold!" squealed Scat as he looked down at where he thought he might find his feet, instead he found fog.

"I think we're on a cloud," Whispered Flip. Scat suddenly looked very nervous (at least he would have if you could have seen him through all that fog.)

"Scat scared of heights," said Scat as he began tilting back and forth like a drunk man

"oh its not that bad," encouraged Flip

"Yefs ip is," Whined Scat beginning to cry while leaning forward so intensely he probably broke a world record. "Me acrophobic, Scat faint when Sca-" before Scat could finish his sentence he fell to the wet spongy ground, unconscious.

The airship scanned the ground slowly, making sure there were not any dangers that may delay bowser's bathing ceremony who was on the very airship itself. The three red

"where is my sacrifice! (Bowser was planning on testing his powers he would gain after diving into the power filled tub on some poor creature.) Don't tell me you forgot the sacrafice you good for nothing, stupid, lazy Jenette!" yelled bowser, filled with rage, at Jenette, who happened to be the pink yoshi Scat had came across in the apple field at midnight.

"S-s-sorry k-king b-bowser I caught th-the green y-yoshi you asked f-for, the one th-that witnessed m-me harvesting p-power-ups but h-he escaped f-from p-prison." Said Jenette, leaning against the side of the bow of the airship wondering if suicide would be a good idea at this particular moment. As she looked down she saw an unusual site: a shy guy dragging an unconscious yoshi across a cloud.

"Hey, theres your sacrafice king bowser!" Said Jenette happily knowing she might live through the rest of the day.

"What? Where?" demanded Bowser

"D-down there," replied Jenette, pointing over the side of the airship. Bowser poked his head over the side and saw the yoshi being pulled across the ground by a struggling shy guy.

"Send down two-hundred of my finest paragoombas to capture them" ordered Bowser

"Yes your majesty"

Scat shook himself awake and looked upward, his vision was blocked by something brown with wings fluttering in front of his face

"Huh?" grunted Scat as he looked around. He was tied up in a bundle of ropes and was being carried sky-ward by a mass of paragoombas. Swinging side gently next to him was a battered up looking Flip with a black eye, also tied in ropes. Flip and Scat were carried all the way up to the airship where they were throne onto the decks of their new prison.

"I'm gonna have me a sacrafice to torture and boil in hot acid tonight," song Bowser into Scat's ear. Scat felt a slight burn because of Bowser's extreme onion breath. Bowser grabbed Scat by the scruff of the neck and began walking towards the prison chamber before he remembered Flip. Bowser turned around and gave Flip a big kick to the face.

"Aaaaah!" Flip roared as he sailed over the stern of the ship. The screaming got further and further away until it suddenly stopped and the sound of clanging metal and several bricks bashing together topped by a large sack of potatoes was heard.

Bowser grunted to himself and then hoisted Scat over his shoulder and carried him to the dungeon. The pink yoshi stared at Scat for a second as if about to do something semi-helpful for his escape, and then turned and walked away.


	5. The Kiss of the Shadow

**Chapter Five**

_The Kiss of Shadows_

Scat sulked in the corner of his temporary home that he was apparently not very happy with. Scat did not like being in jail cells, especially when he knew he would be king Bowser's sacrifice. On top of that, Scat was hungry, and Scat didn't like being hungry either. So in the end, Scat was miserable.

"Scat not happy! Scat sad!" squealed Scat for probably the one-hundredth time from his jail cell.

"Shut up," Said Scat's guard for also probably the one-hundredth time.

"But Scat doesn't _like _being not-happy!" replied the sad, green dinosaur. Scat's guard made no reply and instead began sharpening his knife; an act that definitely didn't make Scat happier. Scat slumped back into the corner of his dungeon to await his impending doom: being used as a sacrifice to test King Bowser's strength when he emerges from his power bath.

A silhouette appeared in the doorway; it was the Jennete. She yelled something completely unrecognizable to the guard, who in turn walked (almost happily) from the room. Jennete took out a pair of rusted keys and fumbled with them at Scat's cage door. Scat planned where he would dart in order to escape but when the time really came, he didn't succeed. The metal doors swung open and Scat leaped to one side before being caught in the air by his "friend." She glared at him for a second and then said,

"Sorry about this," and then kissed him. At first, the kiss was sweet, and Scat snuggled closer. But then, he felt a burning metal acid coursing through his veins and his fingers began twitching involuntarily. His eyes became blurred with red, while her red eyes began to soften down to a blue-ish color. Scat squealed as the shadow bugs took over.

Once the conversion was complete wobbled feebly and suddenly all of his muscles bulged and his posture straightened up. He turned his head slowly on the quivering Jennete

"No hard feelings, right?" she asked weakly. Scat then demonstrated Newton's laws of physics with Jennetes face using his shadow bug powered fist. Jennete fell to the floor, unconscious.


End file.
